The past hurts
by ST1FF
Summary: Max raised six (Beatrice prior) as his own when neither of her parents wanted her. She struggles with emotion as she was raised to not have it. (plz read, I suck at summaries.)


SIX POV &amp; THOUGHTS

_no one knows me. I was born here Chicago and my uncle max raised and trained me himself. he isolated me from society mostly. he wanted to make me ruthless and immune to their __happy, freakish, ways. I don't know why. as a child I certainly would have rather grown up with all the other children but that's not how it works. when I t__urned 16 max officially put me through training, he had been training me before but this is when it counted. he started putting through my fear landscape when I __was __10\. a fear landscape is something the dauntless have to train initiates. I hated him for it but I don't anymore. I only have 6 fears, hence my name. __today is my eighteenth __birthday. in past years for my birthday it's been tattoos and piercings, because of that I now have 7 piercings in each ear, two in my right eyebrow, one in my nose __septum, one in my tongue, one in my belly button and a diamond in my right canine. I have a yin yang sign on my right calf, a black tramp stamp of a dragon, the __word pain on my right bicep in calligraphy, and stars lining my pelvic bones. I am not ungrateful, i'm just growing up._

SIX POV

I wake up and get dressed, four inch black stilettos, black long sleeved crop top, black leather leggings, all over black lacy under garments. I braid my black hair

(naturally blonde, but I like black better.) into a Mohawk and apply foundation, blush, thick winged eyeliner, black mascara, and brush my teeth before applying dark

red lipstick. I dress raven. (my daughter. she's three. I had her with a dauntless boy that's a year older than me, his names four.) and I walk with max into the

cafeteria and onto the platform. I grab a breakfast sandwich on the way up and stand beside him. eventually he gets up and I take his chair as share part of my

sandwich with raven, he smirks and shakes his head as he faces the cafeteria again. He starts his speech about how initiation starts tomorrow and blah,blah, blah.

When he finishes he walks over to me, "I would like my chair back now please." He says. I fake pout and stand up, "say bye to grandpa raven." she kisses him on the

cheek. "bye bye papa." she giggles. "bye raven." he chuckles. i walk balk down to the cafeteria and look around before seeing an empty spot next to a girl with tan

skin, brown hair and brown eyes, she stands up to throw away some garbage and I tell that she's about my height. I have 4inch heels on right now though so I'm

about 6'2. I get a coffee, black of course, and pick up raven and carry her over to the table. I sit down without saying a thing. " hey! I haven't seen you around

before!" The girl I described earlier says. I look at her As if to say 'why are you talking to me?' And she just smiles. "I'm Christina, but you can call me Chris. So, why

haven't I seen you? how old are you? what's your name? Do you like shopping?" She just keeps going on and on, she's talking so fast it's making my head spin.

"SHUT UP!" I yell. She looks shocked and then goes back to eating her food. I see a tear run down the side of her face. I sigh, "great, first day in the real world of

dauntless and you already made someone cry. Nice going six." Someone says behind me, max. "kay, you know what max?You can shut up too." I grumble. who I

assume to be her friends are just sitting there poking at their food. "you do realize that if you want to make friends you have to be nice. Right?" Max asks. He is

trying to be funny But I don't think it's funny. " WELL MAYBE IF YOU HADNT ISOLATED ME FROM PEOPLE MY ENTIRE LIFE ANDDONE WHAT YOU DID THEN I WOULD

KNOW HOW TO BE NICE" i stand up and yell in his face. He just stares at me for a second. "I did what I did for the entirety of dauntless. You know that." He says

trying to stay calm. "really max? trying to turn me into some superhuman who doesn't feel pain was for the entirety of dauntless?" I'm not yelling now but still sound

extremely threatening. "Six, you know what I mean." he crosses his arms. "I _don't_ care." I hiss as I walk out of the cafeteria. I just keep walking until i find the

chasm. raven is crying from all the commotion and I sigh. "it's okay honey, i'm sorry I was yelling okay?" I kiss her forehead as she starts to calm down. "six?"

someone says my name.I turn around, it's Christina. "hey, i'm sorry for yelling at you back there." I say awkwardly. she gives me a soft smile and we sit against the

wall. "why did you yell at max, if anyone else had done that then they'd be factionless whithout a second glance." she asks as raven plays with her hands. I sigh. "he

raised me so he sort of can't do that to me with out feeling the guilt the rest of his life." I smirk at her. "what did you mean by he isolated you?" she asks as she

takes raven from me and starts playing peekaboo with her. I chuckle. "full of questions, well, my father had me with a woman from erudite and they didn't want me

so max said he'd raise me since he and my father were friends. when I was two, my father and mother had a son, named fletcher, my mother kept him. my father

died the following year. max never let me out of the leaders "floor" area, he literally isolated me from dauntless. until yesterday, I moved out and have my own

apartment and today is my first real day in the real world. so excuse me if I seem cold or extremely rude, or ruthless or a complete ass, because that's what max

raised me to be." I sigh and smirk at her. I look up to see all of Christina's other friends standing there I scowl and push my self up. I pick up raven. "shut up. don't

say anything to me, ever." I growl at them. "i don't need your pity." I say pushing past them and walking back to my apartment. I slam the door and once again have

to comfort my daughter. "i'm sorry baby." I kiss her forehead again and hug her to my chest. she ends up falling asleep on my shoulder and I put her down for a nap.

I come back out and fall face first on the couch. I let out a frustrated sigh and then burst into tears. people that I don't even like let alone really know practically

know my entire life story and now i'm ballling my eyes out and I don't know why. someone knocks on my door. "WHAT?!" I literally yell through my teeth. the door

creaks open and I grab my gun from under the couch and flip onto my back pointing the gun at the person at the door. "woah, put the gun down." he says. my vision

is blurry so I don't know who it is. "get out." I growl cocking the gun. he raises his hands. "six. put. the gun. down." he hisses. I blink a couple of times and see who

it is. four. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in and put the gun down next to me as I sit up. I run and jump into his arms. I bury my head in his

shoulder and cry some more. four closes the door and sits us on the couch. "i love you" I whisper. " I love you too. are you okay?" he asks. "no." I sniffle. "why?" he

asks. "because. now your friends all know my life story , and that wasn't even the worst part. and to top it all off, I have to train stupid initiates tomorrow." he

chuckles. I lean against four and he wraps his arms around me. "four?" I ask. "will you stay? for me. for your daughter?" he sighs. "of course" we both laugh. I kiss

him, he smiles and kisses me back. we kiss for a while and then I lie down on his chest and I fall asleep. when I wake up I am still on the couch and the shower is

running. I smile to myself and then shoot up. I check the time, 6:30. I groan and stand up stretching. I walk groggily up the stairs and to the bathroom where four is

showering and look at myself in the mirror. I scream and then burst out laughing. four pulls the shower door open standing there with nothing on. "what!? whats

wrong?!" he asks worriedly. "nothing, I just scared myself, I look horrid!" I laugh. he laughs too. "okay." he says sighing. I wash the makeup off my face and I finish

just as four finishes showering. he wraps a towel around himself and I start to undress. he pulls me to him after I do so. "god your sexy." he says pecking me on the

lips. "I. need. to. shower." I say between pecks on the lips. he smiles and lets go of me, I push past him and he slaps my butt as he leaves the washroom. "hey!" I

yell as he leaves the washroom. I hear him laugh. I get in the shower and halfway through washing my hair the water goes extremely cold. I groan frustratedly into

my teeth. "four!" I yell. "you used all the hot water!" I scream. I hurry and finish everything and then get out. I wrap a large fluffy towel around myself and then pull

my hair up into a messy bun. I walk to my room and see four there in his boxers, he is going through my closet. "hey, I picked an outfit for you." he says. I laugh. I

walk over to the bed and look at the clothes he's pulled out, grey lacy lingerie, a tight black long sleeved crop top, black leathery legging like yesterday, my stilettos

like yesterday, and a different black leather jacket. I smile. "almost exactly like yesterday but still cute. thanks." Isay pecking him on the lips and dropping my towel

to the floor. "mmmmmm." he says. I chuckle. after I pull on my clothes I put on my heels and walk back to the bathroom, I braid my hair up into a Mohawk and

apply makeup just like yesterday. I put on my leather jacket and look at my self in the mirror, I look awesome, and bad ass. I walk back into my bedroom to see four

on my bed, he is now wearing a black muscle tee, grey sweats and black combat boots. I smile at him and he smiles back. "i have to dress raven and then we can

go." I say. he looks at his watch and jumps off my bed. "were gonna be late!" he says throwing me over his shoulder and running down the hall to ravens room,. I

scowl at him. he grabs my hand and opens the door, raven is trying to put on her shirt but is struggling immensely. I laugh and kneel down beside her. I pull the

black t-shirt with a pink skull over her head and help her put on black leggings with a silver tutu and black combat boots. I braid her hair as she sings a made up

song. "lets go." she says. "mwah." she makes a kissing noise as she kisses my cheek. I laugh again and pick her up. I turn around to four leaning against the door

way smiling. "what?" I ask. "your a great mom." he chuckles. he kisses my forehead. "who are you?" she asks poking his face. "raven, this is your daddy." I smile at

four. raven practically jumps out of my arms and wraps her arms around his neck. he hugs her back and laughs. "i love you daddy." she giggles. I see a tear fall

down his cheek. "i love you too sweetie." he says. we walk down the hall and to the net. were both holding one of her hands swinging her between us. she's giggling

like crazy. when we get there shauna and zeke are there. "Yo, Zeke." four yells as we walk over to them. "Four, my man." they bro hug as I pick up raven. zeke

points at me questioningly as he wraps his arm arounf shauna. "that girl from three years ago." four laughs. "NO WAY!" shauna smiles. "she yours?" shauna asks. I

laugh as I pass raven to her. she tugs on the pony tail shauna has in. "yeah." four sighs. he wraps his arm around me as first jumper come down. he is an erudite

boy, he falls onto the net wooping like a dauntless would, or at least as a dauntless should. four and Zeke pull the edge of the net down and I pull him off as shauna

is playing with my daughter. "hey, kid, what's your name?" I ask. he smiles. "fletcher, six, did max never show you my pictures? he always sent mom and I pictures

of you." he says. "oh my gosh." I say just as another body falls onto the net. "NO FREAKING WAY!" I scream. he grins and I hug him, he's about as tall as four even

though he's only 16. "first jumper, fletcher." I yell pushing him over to the dauntless that are here to greet the new initiates. "welcome to dauntless." I say as they

cheer. shauna greets the next one that was after fletcher. she's an amity girl name bridget. next comes 4 dauntless, one after the other. 2 girls and 2 boys. iris, lola,

jake and xander. then there is 2 girls from candor koral and lily and 2 girls from erudite named rubin and Cayla, finally four more dauntless, 3 boys and 1 girl named

griffin, blade, phoenix and raven., I yell for them. "LISTEN UP!" they all rush over, I try my best to scare them. "my name is six, this is four, shauna and zeke." I

explain. one of the candor girls speaks up. "wait, 4 and 6? like the numbers." she asks. I smirk at her and cross my arms. "no the fruit." I say. she mimics me.

"what? all other possible numbers were taken, or did you just want to sound ridiculous?" she asks. I step close to her so our faces are inches apart. "if I wanted to

deal with candor smart mouths I would have transferred to their faction. The first lesson you'll learn from me, is to keep your mouth shut." I say sharply. she gulps. I

take two steps backwards as four talks "transfers with me and six, dauntless born with zeke and shauna." he takes raven from shauna as we start walking and the

initiates follow us. we swing raven in between us again and fletcher runs up beside me and before I can talk four speaks up. "why are you here? go back to your little

friends before you make the wrong enemys." I scoff and put my free arm around fletcher. "woah there four, lay off my brother would you?" I tease. I see four smile.

"sorry man, your family already." he says. fletcher and I chuckle. "fletch, meet your neice, raven." I smile at him. "she's adorable!" he laughs as he throws her up

onto his shoulders. we get to the chasm and I walk to the railing. I hoist myself up and sit on it. "this is the chasm. a chasm reminds us that there is a fine line

between idiocy and bravery. what I am doing right now is extremely idiotic, if I ever catch you doing anything like this I will kill you." I say seriously. they all have

wide eyes. I jump down and continue walking, when we reach the pit we stop again, "this is the pit you will learn to love it." we go to the sleeping quarters next.

"these will be your accommodations. you will find clothes under all the beds, the bathrooms are over there, for both boys and girls don't ask and don't complain, we will

be back in 3 minutes. be changed." I finish and fletch passes me raven before me and four leave the room. we wait for a while fooling around with raven. "lets go

back in." I say, he opens the door and I yell "GRAB YOUR OLD CLOTHES AND GET OUT HERE!" they all run out changed into their new clothes carrying their old ones.

fletcher looks good, you can see his muscles under the muscle tee he's wearing and the pants and shoes fit him well. I see all the girls staring at him, he has black

hair and blue eyes just like me. "hey, girls, stop staring at the boys, theyre gonna get creeped out." I say as we walk down to the furnace room where they burn their

old clothes. raven giggles as fletch throws her over his shoulder. we continue walking silently to the cafeteria, we walk in and I turn around. "INITIATES, THIS IS

WHERE YOU EAT ALL YOUR MEALS, GO!" they all stand there. "GO EAT, GOSH!" I yell again. four, me and fletcher walk to the food line and get hamburgers, fries,

dauntless cake and me and four get beer and fletch gets water, just as we are leaving I sneak another bottle of beer as for fletch. we walk to the table where fours

friends were yesterday and are right now. four sits on my right and fletcher sits on my left with my daughter on his lap, . "hey friends." I say as we sit down, they all

smile at me. "this is my brother, and daughter" I start to say gesturing to him and placing the beer in front of him but will cuts me off. "Fletcher! man how are you?"

will and fletcher fist bump over the table. "No way! i'm great man. how are you? dauntless life looks good on you." he laughs. "Yeah, it's good. i'm glad you chose

us." will smiles. "OOOOH! you were friends in erudite?" I smirk. "what'd you do for fun? study physics and calculus?" I tease. everyone laughs. "so, you have anyone

special before you came here?" I ask. fletcher looks down at his plate. "yeah, yeah, um, her name is wren. she's 15." he says giving me a quick smile that fades fast.

he passes raven a French fry and she giggles as she steals more. "well, is she gonna stay there?" I ask softly. "she says she'll transfer but she won't make it. not with

her circumstances." he says. "Cara will do anything she can aswell to make sure she stays." I put my hand on his shoulder. "who's cara?" I ask. "my sister." wills says

as his fork clatters onto the table. "Wren is our half sister. I have no doubt that cara would act like that." he spits. "well. don't worry fletch. we'll make her fit for

dauntless. right guys?" I ask. everyone but will and fletcher agree with me. "you don't get it." will sighs. "i don't know if dauntless will let her in if she does end up

making it. _if_ she makes it." fletcher takes a swig of his beer. "elaborate." I tell him. "she's gonna have a kid." he whispers. "what?" "yeah. uh, she's due in a month."

he bounces raven on his knee. "if it's yours then why did you leave?" I ask. "mom, uh natalie. she and cara said she's hurt her if I didn't." "bitch" I mutter. "potty

mouth!" Uriah and raven yell at the same time. we all laugh. "well, max is sort of you know the leader of dauntless so, I think he could make an exception." I punch

fletchers shoulder gently. he smiles. "you wanna go see her later?" I ask him. his grin widens and he hugs me. "all ten of us." I say.


End file.
